یکروز در آکاتسوکی
by Siahposh
Summary: روز کریسمس است،اعضای آکاتسوکی در مخفیگاه خود مشغول استراحت هستند ولی چطور کسی میتواند در دیوانه خانه ای بنام آکاتسوکی لحظات آرامی را سپری کند؟!


One day in akatsuki

Authore: Hidan

Category: naruto (shipuden)

Genre: humor

Pairing: thinkinghum…no pairing, un!!!

Mina-san, hiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!! Giggling

Im in a really really good mode cuz of snowing here and Christmas, yumm!!! XD

But I'm sorry guys, I decided to wrote this fiction for ppl who knows farsi,but I swear to make a English version for you…un!!!

I always liked to make some fun with akatsukis member cuz all of them looks crazy, spc our lovely lady…DEIDARA!!! OwO

Deidara:sweatdropso funny, un!!!

Me:hug him tightkawaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Sasori:hit me with the 3th kazekages puppetget away from my uke!!!

Me:full of sweatdroplolita!!! TT

Note:takes a dramatic sighsadly…I'm not kishi-chan…and I cant owns this anime… crying like a little baby & hitting my head to the wall

-و واقعا تو اسم این چیز مسخره بدرد نخور را میگذاری اثر هنری؟!-این چیزی تو مسخره اش میکنی یک هنر واقعی و ماندگار است،نه مثل عروسکهای مسخره ای که تو میسازی و بعد منفجر میشوند!!!-اینها عروسک نیستند،هنر واقعی هستند...من عین دخترکوچولوها عروسک بازی نمیکنم!-دختربچه نق نقو!!!و بعد کل مخفیگاه اعضای آکاتسوکی با صدای انفجاری لرزید...مطابق هرروز صبح،دیدارا و ساسوری در مورد هنر باهم بحث میکردند،بدین صورت که ابتدا دیدارا با ساسوری دعوا میکرد که چرا تمام فضای اتاق مشترکشان را باید عروسکهای مسخره و بی فایده او،بخصوص کازکاگه سوم بگیرد و بعد ساسوری با او دعوا میکرد که عروسکهای او اتفاقا فوق العاده مفید هستند و بعد هم میگفت که کازه کاگه سوم اتفاقا خیلی هم زیباست و بعد با دیدارا دعوا میکرد که چرا روی سر عروسکهایش پاپیون صورتی گذاشته و دعوا تا بدانجا کشیده میشد که دیدارا همه عروسکهای ساسوری را منفجر میکرد و ساسوری همه مجسمه های دیدارا را و بعد دیدارا گریه میکرد و ساسوری او را میبوسید و سروصدا فقط برای چندساعت فرو مینشست!!!بعد از اینکه هردوی آنها ساکت شدند،پین آهی کشید و مشغول خواندن روزنامه اش شد،اعضا از او تقاضا کرده بودند در دوران کریسمس حداقل دست از سر فتح جهان و بدست آوردن کیوبی بردارد و او به اجبار قبول کرده بود...کونان همین دیروز تمام خانه را تمیز کرده بود و چون درختی نداشتند که بعنوان درخت کریسمس درستش کنند از زتسو خواهش کرده بودند بجای درخت چند روزی را کنار دیوار بایستد و او به شرطی قبول کرده بود که هرروز برایش غذای تازه بیاورند!!!-زتسو امکانش هست کمی آرامتر غذا بخوری؟!صدای ملچ ملوچ زتسو که هنوز چراغهای کریسمس و ستاره مخصوص درخت کریسمس روی سرش بود و مشغول خوردن ناهارش بود از صدای دعوای ساسوری و دیدارا بلندتر و گوش خراشتر بود!!!

قبل از اینکه زتسو بتواند جواب بدهد،کونان با دسته جارو محکم توی سرش کوبید:-زتسو...چند دفعه باید بتو گل گوشتخوار زبان نفهم بگویم غذایت را روی زمین نریز؟!زتسو بغض کرد و بعد خودش را در آغوش پین انداخت و بشدت گریه کرد،پین آهی کشید و روزنامه دو تکه شده اش را درست کرد و بعد به زتسو گفت که برود و در اتاق خودش غذا بخورد تا مورد اثابت ضربات جارو قرار نگیرد!!!کونان به پین چشم غره بسیار خطرناکی رفت و بعد مشغول گردگیری شد،امروز روز نظافت بود و قرار بود پین خانه را مرتب کند ولی او به کونان دستور داده بود تا خانه را مرتب کند و کونان به اجبار قبول کرده بود...هر چند،بیشتر تمایل داشت پین را قطعه قطعه کند!!!از دیگر اعضای شریف آکاتسوکی،کاکوزو بود که مطابق معمول روی مبل مورد علاقه اش نشسته بود و مشغول تماشای اخبار اقتصادی از تلویزیون پلاسمایی بود که بتازگی خریده بود و در ضمن ورقهای فراوانی روبرویش ریخته بود و مشغول چک کردن ارقام مربوط به بورس بود...کونان واقعا دلش میخواست یک بلایی هم سر او بیاورد ولی کاکوزو که جو را بسیار خطرناک یافته بود سخت خودش را مشغول بورس بازی کرده بود تا بهانه ای دست کونان ندهد!

* * *

-این ایتاچی کجاست؟!

هیدان بدون هیچ مقدمه ای از اتاقش بیرون آمد و روی مبل ولوو شد،طبق معمول او صبحها در اتاقش مشغول راز و نیاز با خدای خود،جاشین میشد و البته راز و نیازش یکمی خون آلود بود و برای همین وقتی روی مبل ولوو شد تمام مبلی را که کونان بتازگی شسته بود به گند کشید!-هی کاک،چطوری؟بورس امروز چطور بوده؟راستی تو نمیدانی ایتاچی کجاست؟قرار بود امروز یکی از روشهای جدیدی که برای اذیت کردن برادرش پیدا کرده بود بمن هم بگوید که صبحها اجرا کنم ولی از دیروز تا بحال هر وقت به اتاقش رفتم با یک عالم دستمال کاغذی خیس مواجه شدم، این ایتاچی اصلا جنبه شوخی ندارد،بهش گفتم میخواهم بروم دنبال برادرش ببینم میخواهد بیاید در آکاتسوکی عضو بشود یا نه ولی یک هفته است ایتاچی عین دختربچه ها زرزر گریه میکند...اه...تو چرا اینجوری بمن نگاه میکنی؟!قبل از اینکه هیدان بفهمد کاکوزو برای چی آنطور با وحشت به او نگاه میکرد،کاکوزو علاوه بر ورقهای فراوانش،تلویزیونش را هم زده بود زیر بغلش و در حال فرار کردن بود:-یکی از فرشتگان جاشین دقیقا پشت سرت ایستاده هیدان...

هیدان با تعجب برگشت و وقتی کونان فوق العاده عصبانی را پشت سرش دید جیغ کشید:-فرشته مرگ!!!-چند هزار دفعه باید بتو بگویم که روی این مبل لعنتی خونریزی نکن هیدان؟!هیدان اول به مبل،بعد به بدن خونین و مالین خودش و بعد به قیافه وحشتناک کونان نگاه کرد و بعد دوباره جیغ کشید و فرار کرد،در حالی که کونان با انواع جوتسوهای وحشتناکش دنبالش کرده بود!!!

ایتاچی و کیسامه درحال برگشتن به مخفیگاه بودند،کیسامه شادمان و خوشحال بود و تمام راه را بصورت ورجه وورجه ای طی کرده بود،گلهای زیادی چیده بود و برای ایتاچی یک تاج گل زیبا درست کرده بود و روی موهایش گذاشته بود و همچنین تعداد زیادی دسته گل هم برای او چیده بود که ایتاچی همه دسته گلهایش را مبدل به کلاغ کرده بود!!!-امروز واقعا خوش گذشت ایتاچی-ساما!!!ایتاچی در حالی که سعی میکرد تاج گل مسخره ای را که روی سرش گذاشته بود فراموش کند در سکوت به راهش ادامه داد...کیسامه تمام مدت در اقیانوس دنبال کوسه ها کرده بود و به قول خودش کلی خوش گذرانده بود و ایتاچی در ساحل آرامش بخش اقیانوس،به این مساله فکر کرده بود که اگر برود خودکشی کند بهتر است یا اینکه بگذارد برادرش او را کمی زودتر بکشد؟!کیسامه همچنان مشغول آواز خواندن بود که ناگهان ایتاچی با صورت روی زمین گلی خورد:-ایتاچِِِِِِِِِِِِیییییییییییییییییییییییییییییییییییییییییییییییی!!!

ایتاچی که تمام سروصورتش گلی شده بود با خشم از روی زمین بلند شد و با تعجب با زتسو که همانند یک نهال درون زمین کاشته شده بود مواجه شد:-زتسو؟تو اینجا چکار میکنی؟!و از آنجایی که زتسو در حال گریه بود ایتاچی حدس زد امروز کونان دوباره خانه را تمیز کرده!!!ایتاچی آهی کشید و به زتسو کمک کرد که از روی زمین بلند شود و هرسه به سمت مخفیگاه اعضای شریف آکاتسوکی براه افتادند:-آه...خدای جاشین از تو و فرستاده ات متشکرم...

وقتی ایتاچی به بالای سرش نگاه کرد از شدت تعجب روی زمین افتاد،یکنفر که مسلما کسی بجز کونان نمیتوانست باشد هیدان را به سقف ورودی مخفیگاه میخ کرده بود و هیدان بشدت خوشحال بود که بدین صورت به سقف میخ شده!!!-با پاهای گلی؟!قبل از اینکه ایتاچی بفهمد چه اتفاقی افتاده چیزی،که احتمالا یک ماهیتابه آشپزخانه بود محکم به صورتش برخورد کرد و باعث شد دوباره روی زمین بیفتد:-زتسو...

قبل از اینکه کونان بتواند زتسو را کتک بزند زتسو فرار کرده بود و کیسامه در حال کمک کردن به ایتاچی بود که بلندشود:-کیسامه...تو چرا اینقدر بوی گند ماهی میدهی؟!قبل از اینکه کیسامه بتواند برای کونان توضیح بدهد که او بصورت مادرزادی ماهی است،کونان او را بداخل حمام پرتاب کرده بود و لباس ایتاچی را برده بود که بشوید...پین همچنان مشغول روزنامه خواندن بود!!!-اینجا چه خبر شده؟!همینکه پین دهانش را باز کرد تا جواب ایتاچی را بدهد،انفجار مهیبی ایتاچی را از روی صندلی به جلو پرتاب کرد و او بسان پوستر روی دیوار چسبید...وقتی گردوخاک ناشی از انفجار خوابید،همه به سمت اتاق ویران شده ساسوری و دیدارا خیره شدند:-این یعنی هنر!!!دیدارا بسیار خوشحال بنظر میرسید،ساسوری هنوز روی زمین نشسته بود و بقایای چیزی که احتمالا عروسک کازه کاگه سوم بود را در دست گرفته بود و با چشمان گرد شده و موهایی که هنوز شعله ور بودند به روبروش خیره شده بود:

-دیدارا...میکشمت!!!کونان با شمشیری باستانی که یادگار اجداد پین بود دنبال دیدارا کرد تا گردنش را بزند:-کونان ببین من تمیز شدم؟!این صدای کیسامه بود که بدون مقدمه،و مسلما بدون لباس از حمام بیرون پریده بود و روبروی آنها ایستاده بود...اولین کسی که جیغ کشید و بعد غش کرد دیدارا بود و بعد کونان و بعد پین که البته غش نکرد بلکه جیغ کشید و دنبال کیسامه کرد تا از او خوراک ماهی آزاد درست کند!!!ایتاچی آهی کشید و به ساسوری که در حال بردن دیدارا بداخل اتاق بود خیره شد،ساسوری زیر لب چیزهایی در مورد شکنجه و خودکشی و عروسک جدید میگفت و آتش موهایش در حال خاموش شدن بود!!!بالاخره،بعد از شام،کلیه اعضای آکاتسوکی به اتاقهایشان رفتند تا بخوابند،شب آرامش به همراه داشت در حالی که در مخفیگاه اعضای آکاتسوکی،آرامش معنایی نداشت،البته دیگر صدای دعوا و انفجار نمیامد بلکه فقط صدای ملچ مولوچ غذا خوردن زتسو بود که آرامش شب را مختل میکرد!ایتاچی در رختخوابش دراز کشیده بود و عروسک کیوبی را بغل کرده بود،ایتاچی برای هزارمین بار با خودش فکر کرد،آیا میتواند کلیه اعضای آکاتسوکی را همانند اعضای خانواده اش قتل عام کند؟ و اینکه اگر برود خودش را تسلیم کند وضعیتش بدتر خواهد بود یا اینکه در میان دیوانگانی که دنیا آنها را با نام آکاتسوکی میشناخت و از آنها وحشت داشت بماند و همانند آنها دیوانه شود؟!

Me:gigglingowari!!!Deidara:cryingI'm not that crazy, un!!! TT

Me:staring at himyes youre!!! ̚̚. ̚̚

Deidara:cries moreun!!!

Sasori:running after me with all of his 100puppets8I'll kill you!!! . me:shows V sigh before runningwait for me, I'll be back soon, bye!!!


End file.
